Ask Rainbow Factory Worker Scootaloo
l B - Ask Rainbow Factory Worker Scootaloo is an Ask-A-Pony Tumblr page. Based (Somewhat) off the story Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn, Scootaloo is a worker at the infamous Rainbow Factory. The story went through a reboot in Feburary. Storyline In the Tumblr, Scootaloo passes her flight exam and, on the recommendation of Rainbow Dash, who Scootaloo still adores, started working at the Rainbow Factory. Two weeks after her first day, she was given a camera by Rainbow Dash, telling her that recording her thoughts would help her adjust. This is how she stays connected with the askers of her blog. Since Scootaloo was still having a hard time adjusting, Dash decided to toughed her up. This was to make sure she was loyal to the Rainbow Factory. So, she had Scootaloo brought to a cell in her sleep. When Scootaloo awoke she came in contact with the three other ponies, Violet, Green, and Blue. They nick-named Scootaloo "Orange" and it was revealed that the three ponies were failures, waiting on a pony named Red to rescue them. But soon the workers arrived and took Violet and Scootaloo to the Device, where Rainbow Dash was waiting. Rainbow Dash revealed that this was a test to toughen Scootaloo up, and told her what she needed to do. Feeling conflicted about what she had done, Scootaloo took a flight to clear her head. She flew close to Ponyville, where she met Motherly Scootaloo. Motherly had been trying to fly after the birth of her son Lightling Blitz. She had dinner with Motherly's adopted mother, Sandy, and met Lightning Blitz as well. She went back to the Rainbow Factory after that, where a surprise waited for her from Rainbow Dash. After a week of training with Motherly Scootaloo, Factory Scootaloo set up an obstacle course that was a copy of the Standardized Cloudsdale Flying Course. After flying through it, Factory evaluated her, and told her that she failed, though would be able to pass it when the time came. Factory Scootaloo returned to the factory, where she answered a few more questions, but then started hearing static in her head, as she had heard during the incident with Violet. The static was hurting her, and continued until Serious Rainbow Dash appeared in a flash of light. Serious explained that she was being sent on a mission to target and destroy a Factory in a different universe. This other Factory lived in a world where natural laws existed, so killing ponies to create rainbows was pointless and detremental to the other universe. Serious requested that Scootaloo and Dash join her on this mission to rescue the failures and shut down the Factory. They agreed and soon found themselves in another universe. There they went to rescue the failures, only to discover that their arrival had been anticipated by the manager of the alternate universe. The Manager of that universe revealed herself to be a more menacing and heartless version of Scootaloo. This Manager Scootaloo revealed to them that her universe was on the edge of death. They where killing ponies and rigging exams to fuel a machine that would let them pass into a different universe. Manager Scootaloo asked for their aid in finishing the job, but Factory Dash refused and instead issued a challenge. Factory Scootaloo faced off in a race against her older Manager counterpart. During this time, Serious managed to escape and was now attacking the Factory with Factory Dash. Manager Scootaloo and Factory Scootaloo raced through the complex, until Manager Scootaloo assualted Factory in the hallway. Factory crashed to the ground, briefly stunned by the attack. The static returned in full force, controlling Factory Scootaloo as she confronted Manager Scootaloo in the main theater room. During the fight, Scootaloo was overwhelmed by the static. The world around her back cartoonish and rather childish. Depicting a younger Scootaloo taking an exam on the ponies around her. Mentioning her friends, the ones she loves, and assorted others. During this time the questions turned sour, probably reflecting the outside world and the things Manager Scootaloo was saying. As the cartoon faded away, blood began to drip from the ceiling. Still trapped in the fake world, Scootaloo began to drown in the blood. The voice of Violet confronted her briefly, telling her to wake up. When Factory Scootaloo awoke, she discovered she had killed her counterpart. Afterwards she returned to her own universe, with Serious telling Scootaloo that she had a gift that would arrive in a few days. Scootaloo, feeling guilty over what she did, began to believe herself to be a monster. Eventually leaving the Factory to clear her head, she ran into a young pony talking about another named Comet. Scootaloo was convinced to go meet his Comet, who turned out to be her childhood friend, Orion Solstice. After some happy squee-ing, Scootaloo sets off to find out how Orion escaped, resulting in an encounter with the manager of the Rainbow Factory, Aroura Dawn. Aroura beats Scootaloo up, after another appearence of what became know as Staticloo. Hide Atmosphere distracts Aroura, and sends Scoots on her way. Scootaloo went about her bissiness, taking a bath and such, before going to check on pipes in the Failure hall. Of course, there were no pipes or vents. But Scootaloo did encounter Blue. After half crushing Blue's spirit, Scootaloo continues on, being genderbent via Magic Anon, and Orion appearing in the factory by the M!A. Course, Scoot's wnjoyed that, so the static had to step in. Currently Scootaloo is lost in a dream when the static returns, with Violet as well. Violet, Scoots' mistake, Her greatest sin. Scootaloo panics as she wakes up in the middle of the night, and spends the rest of the night with Rainbow Dash. When she returns to the Factory in the morning, she meets a Vampire pony named Megabolt. Featured Characters In the canon universe of Factory Scootaloo, there are many blogs. Factory Rainbow Dash serves as her canon Rainbow Dash. She has crossed over with her as well as Serious Rainbow Dash and Motherly Scootaloo . Other characters that have made appearances in the main story are Violet, Green, and Blue. Red is mentioned by the three of them. Orion has appeared, revealed to be Red. Static The static that appears has been seen about nine times. First during the incident with Violet and second after Factory Scootaloo returned from her outing with Motherly Scootaloo. The third, fourth, and fifth times were when Serious Rainbow came and took Factory Scoots & Dask to the alternate factory. Serious interupted the first of the three, appearing in the Factory with a flash of light. The next happened while in Serious' own universe. When attacked by Manager Scootaloo durring a race, the static made its fifth comeback, causing her to have one of the biggest mental breakdowns in the blog so far. The sixth appearance was after they returned from the alternate Factory. Scootaloo was outside and faced with the static right before encountering Orion again. The static appeared again ''right ''before orion showed up. When Scoots encountered Aroura Dawn, the entity known as Staticloo made it's appearance., It appeared a nineth time in a dream, with Violet in it. The static hurts Factory Scootaloo since she can hears it, and tends to also alter questions that are asked. Not much is known about the static yet, only that it seems to be the work of the Rainbow Factory itself. Inspiration The most obvious inspiration comes from the story Rainbow Factory, written by Aurora Dawn . Gallary Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Scootaloo Category:NSFW Category:Canon Character Category:Grimdark